Three words too late
by Tony E.Stark
Summary: "I love you," "I know." Tony has a problem with saying three simple words, how important are they anyway? They're just words... Right? SteveXTony/ Post New York/ established relationship.


_**If you see any mistakes feel free to comment. R&amp;R. **_

_**Paring: Steven Rogers and yours truly, **_

_**Warnings: Sorry if I actually meant it, which I don't.**_

_**-T.S**_

* * *

The day started out normal, well, his equivalent to normal anyway. He'd called it an early night before he was dragged forced to by a persistent super-soldier and allowed the man to treat him like a personal teddybear. Not so secretly, he didn't mind. In fact, he's so used to the nightly routine of being a stuffed bear that, and he wouldn't admit it if his life depended on it, or his company, but, he would miss the contact.

The tired blur of sleep clouded his vision as he looked down at the arms secured around his waist. Steve was still out like a busted bulb. He smiled lazily with a content chuckle and settled further back into the embrace.

"I love you." Tony rolled his eyes in a fond response and turned his head to catch the sleep riddled gaze of his boyfriend.

"I know." He hadn't returned the words yet, it was so simple. Four, tedious, little, words. Steve knew he loved him, and Tony would be choking on a lie if he denied it. He wouldn't. Not saying I love you once after three years while the other said it morning, noon, night, and sometimes while he slept. It was an eccentric little thing that a lot of people would add to the list of why he was an A-listing V.I.P for club hell.

The arms around his waist were gone as soon as the alarm rang, they were both out of bed and barely awake as the rushed to suit up and deal with the weekly threat.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

On the battle field they were focused, calculated, a team. Fighting side by side, and not losing one teammate in the battle of good versus psycho asshole of the week.

That statement is no longer a truth.

A thick stream was flowing from his lips, touching the flawless skin, and trailing to the pavement where it grew into a river of crimson liquid. The blue eyes that seemed to have mocked the sky on a clear day were hidden beneath closed lids.

The pain wasn't physical, it was worse, every last breath he had was taken, his insides were being squeezed as if he were a therapist's stress ball. There was no thinking, it was quiet as if everything had just… died.

Everything, frozen and silent, as he sat trying to convince himself that the blond didn't look far too pale, that his body wasn't far too cold, and that his heart wasn't far too still.

Words that should have been said when it truly counted, spilled from his trembling lips. Just like the tears from his eyes.

"I love you."

"Steve, please, I love you. I said it Steve..."

"Steve did you hear me?! I love you!"

"Y-you're supposed to smile, c-call me an idiot, you're not smiling, Steve... please...please." Hid voice, like the rest of the world, fell silent.

He would give anything to see his overly blue eyes light up, to hear the words that he used to roll his eyes to, that were meaningless, that now meant everything, be said just one more time.

But they never were,

Steve never woke up,

And Steve never said I love you again.

It was Tony, who said the final_ I love you_ to the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

At the same time.

Somewhere,

Beyond any researched knowledge or understanding,

Somehow.

An angel got his wings.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He wore a painful smile as he stood beside the well-dressed billionaire in an empty graveyard, it was a sunny day in New York. But the metaphorical clouds that hung over the brunets head were as black as night.

"I love you too, 'damn idiot." Steve said in a warm teasing tone, one that Tony never heard.

A ring was placed on soft soil where the grass had already begun to poke out. With a final glance at the towering marble cross that marked where his heart was buried, he left.

He would never forgive himself, death was simple, quick, what he deserved was nothing, what he has, what he is, is nothing.

Steve watched Tony leave and allowed his eyes to fall onto the white glint that was the ring and he gave into the tears, he welcomed them.

On that day two things were proven, and one lesson was learned.

The first thing proven; never take anything for granted, if you love someone, tell them. It might just end up being too late. And sure as hell don't even let a second pass to say it back if you mean it, words are far more important than you can fathom, they hold a greatness that goes beyond a level that even scientific facts can't blame on pheromones.

The lesson; Love like you're afraid to lose, Laugh like you breath, and trust that every tear will be made up for with a smile.

And the second thing proven?

Angels, Do in fact, Cry.


End file.
